Cat
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: El gato negro lo había observado todo, las manos entrelazadas y los llantos silenciosos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Osomatsu era un idiota, uno que no creía en fantasmas, que no era fácil de asustar y que amaba las apuestas sencillas.

"Tienes que ir al salón 3-C, el que está en las aulas en desuso, por la noche. Deberás tomarte una foto en la puerta de entrada y otra dentro del salón, nos las enseñarás mañana y tendrás tu dinero ", eso le habían dicho sus compañeros de clases. Sus zapatos hacían un ruido profundo, que se perdía en el silencio del extremo oeste del gran instituto. Sabía de la leyenda, del supuesto joven que se había cortado las venas dentro de esa aula y que por ello ya no se utilizaba.

Choromatsu le había dicho que no fuera, pero él no creía en esas mierdas; además el dinero extra nunca le venía mal. No para un vago como él. Alumbró con la linterna, que llevaba, el letrero del salón al llegar al final del pasillo. Sacó su celular despreocupadamente y se sacó una foto con la cámara frontal sacando la lengua. Soltó una risa leve y se decidió a abrir la puerta del salón.

El sonido provocado por la puerta podría ser catalogado de espeluznante, Todomatsu se hubiera cagado del miedo, pero a él le dio igual, solo podía pensar en lo que gastaría con ese dinero. El viento soplo con fuerza y las ramas golpetearon contra el vidrio, eso lo hizo recordar lo que hacía ahí, deteniendo la inspección visual que le estaba realizando al deprimente lugar. Saco su celular de nuevo y se colocó cerca de la pizarra donde había un cartel alegre que tenía la leyenda de "feliz fin de curso, clase 3-C, año…" la fecha estaba difusa, como si hubieran rayado con una pluma o algo. Debía aceptar que eso si le causo cierto escalofrío, se apuró a tomar la foto, esta vez fue sacando el dedo del medio.

Escuchó una especie de maullido fuera de la ventana, se acercó al lugar, un gato negro lo observaba fijamente, eso le recordó a Ichimatsu por lo que sonrió. Abrió con algo de dificultad la ventana y estiró la mano hacia el animal que descansaba sobre una rama; sin embargo, este se erizo y le gruño desapareciendo entre la negrura de la noche.

―Por lo menos no me rasguño…―suspiró levemente girándose para poder marcharse de una buena vez.

Se detuvo al ver esos ojos azules que resplandecían en la oscuridad del lugar, brillantes y atrayentes, casi parecían tener una luz sobrenatural.

―¿Puedes verme?―la voz del muchacho era algo grave, pero al mismo tiempo era amable.

Pero Osomatsu era idiota y en lugar de asustarse porque alguien apareciera de la nada, preguntó― ¿Por qué tienes falda?

Sí, el chico de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro, llevaba un uniforme escolar femenino azul oscuro adornado con un lazo azul claro en el cuello―¿Qué?...―el joven pareció atónito y bajo la vista para observar su cuerpo―¡No me veas!―gritó al darse cuenta de cómo iba vestido.

Osomatsu suspiró al ver los patéticos intentos del chico por esconderse debajo de una mesa polvorienta―¿Sabes? Puedo verte la ropa interior y creo que eso es una braga…

―¡Ah!―el otro grito con más fuerza.

La luna seguía brillando en lo alto del cielo y el gato negro maulló perdido entre las sombras.

* * *

Sé que debería estar actualizando fics, pero estoy haciendo esto para desestresarme, ¿por qué? Porque estoy hasta la mierda de la universidad y de todo en realidad. No los quiero llenar de mis , últimamente, frecuente pensamientos negativos. Ahora, siguiendo con el fic, ¿qué creen que haya pasado? Y aunque no lo crean la ropa de Kara tiene razón de ser~

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Mención de muerte y tortura.

Disfruten~

* * *

 _Los murmullos se alzan en palabras tragadas por el barullo del lugar, los ruidos aumentan y el viento sopla con fuerza. Los árboles parecen gemir en lamentos y el cielo sigue nublado._

 _―¿Has oído sobre lo que pasó?―alguien pregunta._

 _―Dicen que había mucha sangre, al parecer estaba irreconocible…_

 _Otra persona interviene―. Me contaron que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre._

 _―¡No lo digas! Solo hay que hacer como que no pasó nada―la voz femenina suena algo perturbada._

 _―¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Un trueno resuena y el salón se oscurece, todos observan a la chica―. Solo digo que realmente no importa, estamos próximos a graduarnos, ¿no?_

 _Hay un silencio denso, la lluvia empieza a caer y las gotas impactan contra la ventana. El sonido aumenta junto a los lamentos de los árboles por el viento que arremete sin consideración. Las lágrimas se ahogan en los charcos de sangre seca._

 _―Está bien―es un acuerdo en conjunto._

* * *

Osomatsu está sonriendo de lado mientras enseña la foto a sus incrédulos compañeros de salón. Estos lo observan con algo de recelo, pero, al final, todos terminan sacando sus billeteras.

―Realmente eres un bastardo sin miedo, Matsuno―su compañero resignado le tiende el dinero.

El de ojos rojos aumenta la sonrisa en su rostro y toma con relativa tranquilidad el dinero que se le es ofrecido, repite el proceso con sus otros tres compañeros―. A fin de cuentas, todo eso, son puras leyendas―comenta despreocupado guardando el dinero dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

El primero de los quintillizos Matsuno se deja caer sobre su usual asiento de siempre, suspira resignado al ver las gotas de lluvia que empiezan a caer con relativa tranquilidad por el vidrio de la ventana, otra vez no ha llevado sombrilla. No le gustaba mucho que fueran cinco, normalmente alguien tenía que quedar de lado cuando iban a sus clases, este último año le había tocado a él.

Era lamentable que no tuviera a quién molestar, se aburría con facilidad y todo le parecía estúpido. Bueno, por lo menos no tenía que estar escuchando todo el jodido día a Choromatsu hablando de posibles carreras que estudiar, eso sí que sería un fastidio, ya suficiente tenía con su profesor consejero que, aunque no lo dijera de manera textual, pensaba que él no tenía algún futuro. No que contrajera los pensamientos que tenía el hombre, de hecho no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

¿Él estudiando algo? Se reiría ahora mismo si no fuera por el vejete de historia que había ingresado hace unos segundos, no tenía muchas ganas de ir tan temprano a la dirección. Además ya su madre les dijo que si llamaban de nuevo de la escuela ya no les daría más dinero.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás algo aburrido, Todomatsu sería una buena victima para molestar, pero ese año le había tocado compartir al menor con el pajero de Choromatsu. Aunque por otra parte… Tomo una regla que tenía en su bolso y fingiendo que estaba viendo hacia afuera la hizo hacia arriba alzando la falda en el proceso.

―¡Osomatsu-san!―chilló el de ojos azules.

El de rojo no lo soportó más y se rio con fuerza al ver esa expresión avergonzada, además de sus pobres intentos por taparse de nuevo.

―¡Matsuno, largo de mi clase y a la dirección!―grito con fuerza el profesor señalando a la puerta.

Osomatsu se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente y se puso de pie para después caminar en dirección de la puerta. Palmeó con suavidad el bolsillo de su pantalón donde estaba resguardando el dinero que se había ganado hace poco. Realmente no importaba mucho para él, tenía lo suficiente para el Pachinko y lo demás que se le antojara por bastante tiempo.

El muchacho de ojos azules le siguió aun con el rostro teñido en rojo. Para Matsuno seguía siendo algo divertido darse cuenta que era el único que podía ver a ese chico, aunque en realidad no sabía si es que se estaba volviendo loco. Miró de reojo al chico del uniforme femenino.

―¡Eso no es nada _cool_ , Osomatsu-san!―el de ojos azules seguía quejándose mientras fruncía el ceño.

El de rojo hizo un gesto vago quitándole importancia―. Traes una falda, no puedes juzgarme por hacerlo―mencionó con tranquilidad después de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie cerca―. Además ayer no hui después de tu aparición―hizo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra.

El de ojos azules suspiró derrotado―. Lo agradezco, pero…

―Solo estaba aburrido, no lo volveré a hacer―bostezó un poco, tenía tanta pereza que era todo un milagro el que estuviera caminando.

El de la falda asintió aliviado, esa era su oportunidad, porque desde que tenía memoria de estar de _esa_ forma nadie había sido capaz de verlo porque el gato negro, que lo visitaba en las noches, no contaba como un alguien.

Los pasillos estaban desolados porque todos los estudiantes estaban en clases, era temprano, pero el cielo estaba oscuro y había un clima tan deprimente que parecía tragarse las ganas de hablar de los alumnos.

―¿Has recordado tu nombre?―preguntó Osomatsu más por aburrimiento que por verdadero interés.

Los brillantes ojos azules parecieron afligidos, Osomatsu se encontró perdido en esa mirada de nuevo, de alguna forma eran como un imán. ¿La mirada de una bruja? Se obligó a dejar de pensar esas tonterías y se centró en el chico nuevamente.

―Sigo… sigo sin recordar―aceptó con algo de tristeza en su voz el de cabello negro azulado.

La noche anterior, el de ojos rojos, ya cansado, de ver los patéticos intentos del otro muchacho por esconderse, mejor optó por presentarse; sin embargo el de azul cuando intentó hacerlo simplemente se quedó callado con una mirada perdida que después paso a ser dolorosa.

Al parecer no recordaba su nombre ni el porqué de estar en ese sitio; sin embargo de algo estaba seguro y eso era nadie más podía verlo. Le relató a Osomatsu sobre este hecho y después de insistir bastante, logró que Matsuno aceptara ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Sin embargo no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar más porque el de rojo había recibido una llamada de alguien para que regresara a su hogar, por lo que el de ojos azules se quedó solo nuevamente en el viejo salón lleno de polvo. Después de unas horas de amanecer, el muchacho estaba perdiendo sus esperanzas de ver a Osomatsu de nuevo, pero este apareció en el salón abandonado diciéndole que se apurara porque las clases estaban próximas a comenzar.

―No te preocupes, supongo que pronto lo recordarás―hizo un gesto vago con la mano para emprender la caminata hacia ningún sitio, no tenía planeado ir a la dirección tan temprano.

El del traje femenino sonrió levemente, Osomatsu tenía un aura positiva y despreocupada que lo ayudaba a calmarse. Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el de ojos rojos, justo en frente de ellos paso una chica con el cabello corto en un peinado bastante masculino, de hecho se parecía un poco al peinado que llevaba el de la falda. Los ojos de la muchacha conectaron con los de Osomatsu, el muchacho sin nombre presenció todo en silencio. El aire se tornó pesado y la chica, cuyos ojos parecían vacíos, siguió su caminata y desapareció entre los pasillos cuyas luces tintinaban con una luz blancuzca espectral.

Matsuno se obligó a seguir su caminata, esos ojos azules, como los del chico sin nombre, eran totalmente opuestos a los del muchacho que caminaba a su lado en silencio. Ambos eran azules, pero transmitían emociones totalmente opuestas, era algo abrumador mantenerle la mirada a esa muchacha que nunca antes había visto, pero aun así… Le dio una mirada de reojo al otro muchacho que observaba con melancolía hacia afuera. Debía admitirlo, ambos, esa chica sin nombre, por el momento, y el que conoció la noche anterior tenían cierto aire familiar, daba algo de escalofríos darse cuenta del parecido. En esos momentos agradecía, que desde pequeño, Ichimatsu le pidiera que le leyera cuentos de fantasmas y muertes.

Suspiró con suavidad, ya no tenía ganas de vaguear, por lo que mejor optó por irse a la dirección, ya después podría intentar buscar qué hacer al respecto. Seguía sin entender muy bien porque había aceptado, miró de reojo al de ojos azules y este le regresó una sonrisa algo cansada.

Tal vez… tal vez era algo de lastima por imaginarse cuánto tiempo había pasado en soledad encerrado en ese salón vacío, solo de imaginárselo… La soledad era el peor miedo que tenía, amanecer un día sin la compañía de sus molestos hermanos. Ese tipo debía sentirse vacío… sin recuerdos, sin saber qué hacía ahí ni el fin de su existencia.

―¿Y si te llamo Karamatsu?―preguntó de nuevo, al ver la mirada interrogante del otro continuo―. No sabemos tu nombre y es algo raro no poder llamarte de alguna manera, el matsu es porque a todos mis hermanos, me incluyó, nos pusieron la misma terminación, supongo que lo hace más personal, ¿no?―sonrió en dirección del otro―. Y lo otro es…―no sabía si eso sería bien aceptado porque podía ser algo cruel.

―¡Me gusta!―exclamó animado Karamatsu―. Tal vez no sea mi nombre verdadero, pero por el momento está bien…―susurró lo último.

Osomatsu asintió complacido, Karamatsu era más fácil de convencer que el resto de sus hermanos. No creía que fuera malo ayudarlo.

Pero, por otra parte, en el salón del mayor de los Matsuno entraba la misma joven de ojos azules. La chica miró con apatía a los integrantes de su nuevo salón, podía escuchar los cuchicheos que habían empezado desde que ingresó al salón. Lo único que le llamó la atención en ese momento era el campo vacío que tenía un bolso colgado de la silla.

―Mi nombre es… Karako, Minami Karako…―su voz salió con ese tono monótono que había adquirido con el tiempo.

 _"Las puertas del infierno estaban abiertas"._

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído y muchas gracias para los que dejaron review en el cap pasado! También a los que agregaron a follow y favorite :D gracias~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
